Warning
This is the first episode of season 2. Plot Superspeed, Trippy, and Robo Star set off in an RV and make their to the country for a camping trip. Trippy and Robo Star take a nap. Superspeed drives the RV despite being clueless about where they are going. He stops in front of a "WARNING" sign, but believes this to be a shortcut. So Superspeed drives past the sign onto the mysterious path. Soon, the RV goes faster, and then Superspeed loses control and discovers that the RV is sliding down a muddy slipe. Superspeed and Trippy begin screaming as they are tossed around, but Robo Star is still fast asleep and doesn't notice anything. Trippy grabs Robo Star and the three friends jump out of the RV as it plummets off a cliff. The three now set foot into the desert and are hungry, lost, and tired. Trippy sees a cabin and makes his way inside, with Superspeed and Robo Star follow him. The three friends enter the cabin but realize it is abandoned. Shown that it was badly damaged. Trippy notices a corpse and alerts Superspeed and Robo Star about it. It appears to be a dead platypus alien, he looks like he was shot, his laser gun next to him. Trippy picks up the laser gun, confused about it he accidently pulled the trigger the the laser blast zaps and evaporates Robo Star's hat. Robo Star tells him to be more careful on the things you find and the three friends start scavenging for scraps. They found a couple of food (though a few is spoiled) and they found weapons to. Looking outside, Superspeed lets the others know it might be best to bring the weapons as the sky has gone red and they see a dead generic tree friend on the ground. They pick up the weapons and food and were headed out. Just then, Howdy and Britton notice Superspeed, Trippy and Robo Star leaving the cabin and thinking they are platypus aliens in disguise, start firing their weapons. The three friends quickly found cover and yelled at Howdy and Britton saying that they don't know what's going on after their RV accident. Howdy and Britton lowered their guns and told them that platypuses have invaded Happy Tree Town and they are turning dead people into mindless zombies. The five set off to stop the invasion. They quietly sneak into the village to avoid possible zombie attacks. Trippy sees Cuddles passing by. He immediately grabs his pocket knife and stabs Cuddles to death, thinking he was a zombie. Just then, the real zombies appear. Britton, Howdy, Robo Star, and Superspeed run for the hills, while the zombies rip Trippy to pieces. As they are chased after by the zombies, Superspeed notices his crashed RV and escorts his friends inside. It still works, but Superspeed no longer has control and the RV sends the passengers through a bumpy ride, running over numerous zombies in the process. The RV crashes once again and sends the characters into an underground lair (except for Howdy, who was drunk). Britton, Robo Star, and Superspeed discover a room with a giant computer and notice the platypus Leader taking control of the zombies. They are soon found by the platypus guards and the leader sends his troops to attack. In the fight, Robo Star triggers the laser gun, shooting several platypuses. He reaches the master computer and takes control of the zombies, sending them into the lair. The zombies arrive and begin devouring the platypus leader and his goons. Unfortunately, Britton is also killed by the zombies, while Robo Star and Superspeed get trapped. Back in the RV, Howdy wakes up and tries to escape the swarm of zombies. Still drunk, he drives into the lair, kills Robo Star and most of the zombies, and crashes the vehicle into the master computer - sparking a huge explosion. Superspeed crawls out of the debris as the only survivor. He regains his strength and tries to walk out of the village. Suddenly, he gets killed in another RV crash, with Lumpy as the driver. Moral "You know what is the adventure of your lifetime when you have a good time!" Deaths *A dead platypus alien is found inside the cabin. * Cuddles is stabbed to death. *Trippy is ripped apart by zombies. *Numerous zombies are run over by the RV and killed in the fight. *The platypuses and Britton are devoured by zombies. *Robo Star is run over by the RV, along with several zombies. *Howdy dies in the explosion. * Superspeed is crushed by Lumpy's RV. Trivia *This is Britton's first appearance. *This is the first episode of season 2. To reincate that it was, the episode was as long as one TV episode. *This is the first time Trippy kills someone (in this case, Cuddles) *A platypus alien is the first character to die in Season 2. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premiere